On The Loose
by OrganizationsNumberXIII
Summary: Maybe AU- Ansem thought "it" was kept under control.Apparently "it" broke out of his lab a while after "it" was stopped before.Will his nine protégée Keybladers get "it" back or will they fail miserable and fall for "its" tricks? Mild lingo,some violence
1. The Protégées

"That _THING_ on the loose-AGAIN!" cried Ansem.

Ansem was an old man. He was experimenting with his latest test subject of destruction. This wasn't the first the _thing _was on the loose. He paced back and forth, knowing that the monster on the loose can cause problems throughout the town of Radiant Garden. He feared that people would flee at the sight of _it_ or worse, be _attacked_ by _it. _Ansem then called his nine protégée Keyblade Wielders: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra.

These nine managed to get a hold of _it _last time _it _was on the loose. Last time, the world of Twilight Town was partially destroyed because of the darkness _it _spread. Many people have lost their lives but more than half of the population still remains.

"We'll be sure to bring _it _back Ansem, right guys?"

"Right!" called out the rest of the group.

"I am warning you though; _it _has become more dangerous than ever. You must proceed with caution when coming face to face. Do I make myself clear?" Ansem said.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed everyone.

**XxXxX**

The nine wielders broke off into groups of three:

**Group 1: **_Sora, Ventus, and Roxas_

**Group 2: **_Riku, Terra, and Xion_

**Group 3: **_Kairi, Aqua, and Namine_

Each group took an area where it would be more exposed to danger of _it. _Group one took the area of Central Square. Group two took the area of where Ansem was conducting his research. Group three took the gardens.

What the three groups **DIDN'T **know was that _it _was watching everything and every move the wielders made…and that they had fallen into his trap of mishaps to come…

**XxXxX**

**LoL I guess you guys might know who it is XD this is supposed to be funny later on. Five chapters at the most because I can't/couldn't decide if I should do this based on individual POV's or just what happens to each group in each chapter XD These chapters will be fairly short seeing as this is a mini story. NOT A ONE-SHOT! I will also feature an "About the Wielders" section next chapter about the first group :)**


	2. Group 1

**I am a very bad updater D; So I made this chapter pretty special! X3**

**XxXxX**

_**GROUP 1: CENTRAL SQUARE**_

The central square garden of Radiant Garden was magnificent. It had mini waterfalls, bridges, and there were flowers everywhere. The group with Sora, Ventus, and Roxas were there, patrolling and looking for _it._

"It's so boring! Nothing is happening!" Sora complained.

"It may be boring Sora but don't forget that we _all _have to find _it."_ Roxas sternly told the complaining brunette.

"The weird thing is that there were no reports made yet…don't you think that's not normal?" Ventus questioned.

"You're right Ven…," Roxas observed at what the other keyblader had just said.

"Hey guys…don't you get the feeling that we're being watched…," Sora said eerily.

"Sora, stop scaring us…and let's keep patrolling this place…no matter how creepy you made it sound!" Roxas exclaimed.

The three keyblade wielders resumed their patrolling. At occasion, they were fighting over the littlest of things… mainly about which keyblade is better from the rest and who deserves to be the keyblade master after their mark of mastery exam.

"Ventus?" asked a voice that would belong to Sora.

"What is it Sora?" Ventus asked annoyingly.

"Huh? I didn't ask anything…," Sora asked him.

"Yes you did…," Ventus said.

"Anything you say…," Sora said while rolling his eyes and went back to patrolling.

"I could tell Roxas that you and Namine went out for ice cream the other day…"

"You wouldn't dare Sora…"

"Huh? Dare what?"

Roxas overheard what was going on in the conversation.

"YOU WHAT?-!" Roxas yelled from his post.

"H-he's lying!" Ventus exclaimed.

"About what?" Sora asked confusingly.

"Don't give me that! You know what you said!" Ventus shouted.

"No seriously, what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

All of a sudden, Ventus attacked Sora with his keyblade. Sora blocked the attack with his keyblade.

"Ven what's your problem?-!" Sora yelled.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Ventus said.

"What are you talking about?-! I'm not THAT stupid!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas saw the two fighting and came at Ventus, who was still fighting Sora with his keyblade. Ventus dodged the attack but ended up in a pond. He spit out water that went into his mouth. While Ventus was doing that, Sora looked up into the sky and saw _it. _He had a flabbergasted look on his face and then turned into his friends.

"GUYS! Look!" Sora said, pointing at _it. It _was on a roof of a house.

"SEE YOU CHUMPS LATER!" _It _yelled and fled to another area of Radiant Garden.

"AFTER _IT!" _Roxas shouted.

"But first let's help Ven!" Sora exclaimed to the Ventus look alike.

Roxas nodded and came up to Ventus with Sora. The two offered a helping hand but Ventus declined the offer.

"Sorry guys…I was kinda outta line with what happened. I should have known that _it _would have done this!" Ventus said.

"Hey it wasn't your fault!" Sora said and offered his hand to him again.

Ventus looked at his two friends and grabbed Sora's hand, who pulled him up. After that, Roxas flicked the back of Ventus's head.

"OW- What was that for?-!" Ventus asked.

"That was for taking Namine out for ice cream." Roxas said.

"I have a reason for that!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Hey guys! _It _can attack anyone at any minute so if anyone is reported hurt by _it, _then it'll be our fault! Let's get _it_!" Sora exclaimed while putting his fist in the air and jumping.

The two blondes nodded and started to leave. While the two left to take the lead, Sora realized this and caught up with them.

"What was leaving me there for!-?" Sora asked.

"You're a slowpoke." Roxas said bluntly.

"He-" Sora started.

"We don't have time for this! We have to catch _it_!" Ventus exclaimed.

The three boys started to run in the direction where _it _had went after _it's _escape.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Riku, Terra, let's stop here for ice cream!" a blue-eyed Xion exclaimed.

"We don't have time Xion, _it _could have done something already." Riku told her.

"Aw c'mon…meany…" Xion pouted.

The group started to move to get back to their spot after Xion strayed off. Xion then noticed what looks like a blue creature.

"Hey guys! Look at this blue thing. Isn't it cute!-?" Xion exclaimed and started to hug it.

Riku and Terra looked at the black haired girl hugging the blue creature but then looked at the creature.

"Xion put that down! A fleet from behind you is coming!" Riku and Terra yelled simultaneously.

"Huh?" Xion started and then looked at the large blue fleet,"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

Xion darted past the two teens and they followed her. The blue creatures started to follow the three teens at a very fast pace.

"THIS IS WHY WE NEVER LEAVE YOU AT A POST ALONE!" Riku shouted while the swarm came.

**XxXxX**

**It wasn't that funny but I tried to keep it as alive as possible with cheesy humor! XD EXTRAS :D**

**ABOUT THE WIELDERS!**

**Sora: 15-year-old keyblade wielder who desires to become a keyblade master like his friends, Roxas and Ventus. At times he may act goofy or clumsy but when there is a serious threat, he will do anything to protect his friends, even at the cost of own life. He also has a secret crush on Kairi that his friends tease him about sometimes.**

**Roxas: 15-year-old keyblade wielder whose dream is to become a keyblade master like his friends, Sora and Ventus. He's a quiet kid when he's alone but when he's with his friends, he gets a good laugh out of it. Roxas cares deeply about his friends and town and tried to protect them. He cares deeply for his friend Namine.**

**Ventus: 15-year-old keyblade wielder who trains everyday and shares the dream with his friends, Sora and Roxas, to become a keyblade master. He likes to make new friends whenever he sees anyone. Whenever he sees someone who isn't in a good mood, he cheers them up with sea-salt ice cream. He will do anything to protect anything and anybody he cares about.**


	3. Group 2

**I SUCK AT UPDATING! DX I'M SO SORRY! DX Anyway, this is chapter three of On the Loose. Enjoy! ;D **

**P.S. I don't know the actual name the area outside where Ansem conducts his research.**

**XxXxX**

_Sora, Roxas, and Ventus started to run in the direction where it had went after it's escape._

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_Hey Riku, Terra, let's stop here for ice cream!" a blue-eyed Xion exclaimed._

"_We don't have time Xion, it could have done something already." Riku told her._

"_Aw c'mon…meany…" Xion pouted._

_The group started to move to get back to their spot after Xion strayed off. Xion then noticed what looks like a blue creature._

"_Hey guys! Look at this blue thing. Isn't it cute!-?" Xion exclaimed and started to hug it._

_Riku and Terra looked at the black haired girl hugging the blue creature but then looked at the creature._

"_Xion put that down! A fleet from behind you is coming!" Riku and Terra yelled simultaneously._

"_Huh?" Xion started and then looked at the large blue fleet,"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"_

_Xion darted past the two teens and they followed her. The blue creatures started to follow the three teens at a very fast pace._

"_THIS IS WHY WE NEVER LEAVE YOU AT A POST ALONE!" Riku shouted while the swarm came._

_**FLASHBACK**_

**GROUP 2-AREA OF ANSEM'S LAB **

Team two, which consisted of Riku, Xion, and Terra, patrolled the area where Ansem's study lab would be found. They were only at the gateway, which was covered with a small field of flowers.

In that area, the three wielders were practicing their skills. Well…Riku and Terra mainly. Xion would be distracted by the flowers and try to look for seashells that could have been dropped by the tourists that would come by.

While the boys were practicing, Xion saw something move in the flowers and went after it. She walked around, looking at where the moving figure would make the flowers rustle. After a moment of standing and waiting, she heard rustle in front of her.

"GOTCHA!" Xion exclaimed and dove for it. Instead of catching it, she tumbled and rolled down the way, making her stray from the two boys of her group.

During his practice with Riku, Terra noticed Xion was missing. He stopped and paused. Riku noticed him and stopped the practice.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked Terra.

"Yeah," Terra nodded and then continued," Xion seems to have strayed away from us. And if you're going to ask 'How do you know' then this is the answer: she's the loudest one of out of our group and is easily distracted."

"Interesting point and dude, stop reading my mind." Riku told the brown haired teen.

"I'll do my best not to." Terra replied back to him and chuckled.

The two teenage boys leave to find the black haired girl who had strayed away, not knowing that leaving their post could pose great danger to Master Ansem…

**XxXxX**

"Oh where is it?" Xion asked herself while looking for the mysterious flower rustler.

"Looking for what?" Asked a voice from behind.

"Oh nothing ju-HEY WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Xion said and turned around to see herself face with a spiky black haired boy. He was wearing a casual black plaid shirt and jeans. _He definitely looks familiar…I think I met him before…in a different world…,_Xion thought as she looked at the black haired boy.

"Just a minute about what?" The boy asked and broke Xion out of thought.

"I thought you were someone I knew. Sorry about that." Xion told the boy sheepishly.

"Haha that's okay. Anyway, I hope you find what you're looking for 'cause I gotta run." He told Xion and winked at her as he ran off.

"XION!" yelled a voice from a distance. It was Riku's voice.

Xion turned around and called Riku and Terra over. She waved to them and ran up. Riku then bonked her head with his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?-!" Xion asked.

"For veering away from your post." Riku scolded.

"You owe me for finding you." Terra told her. _Who was that you were talking to…I can tell he isn't local…,_ Terra thought

Xion pouted at the boys. They chuckled at her pout and she smiled. The group then started to walk back to their post, Xion being Xion, she noticed the ice cream stand…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Xion shouted.

"No use out running them seeing as they're catching up!" Terra exclaimed while looking back at the blue swarm.

Terra all of a sudden stopped and pulled out his keyblade and charged at them. Xion and Riku stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy but then they charged after the blue creatures.

The keyblades of the wielders collided with the clue creatures, vaporizing them into air and continuing to do so.

CLANK

The sound of Terra's keyblade made when he was hitting the blue creature out of the park.

WHOOSH

Riku's keyblade hit the enemy swiftly, making them disappear as if they were never there.

BOOM

Fire was unleashed from Xion's keyblade, causing the majority to disappear.

After what seemed like the longest battle the threesome faced and having the blue creature disappear, they propped onto the ground, wiped out.

"I…think…we all…got em…," Xion said between pants.

Terra sat up and then saw something headed towards them. His blue eyes turned wide at the sight.

"Guess again!" Terra exclaimed to his companions. The two other teens sat up weakly and noticed them.

"It's no use." Xion muttered.

"She right…they're just going to keep coming." Riku said.

As the blue creatures charged toward the teens, they heard battle cries.

"HYAAAAA!" yelled out a spiky brunette.

"TAKE THAT!" shouted two identical blondes simultaneously.

After that battle, they came up to the three fallen soldiers.

"Thank goodness you came!" Xion exclaimed.

"We had to come and help. We can't let those things get you guys." Ventus said.

"Besides, I thought you were big and strong Terra!" Sora laughed.

"Keep laughing Sora, for the more you laugh, the more vulnerable you are to me." Terra smirked which made Sora stop laughing.

"Anyway, let's get you guys up, we have important info you guys might wanna hear." Roxas said as he was helping Riku up.

When Group 2 was helped off the ground, they and Group 1 went to the ice cream parlor to get ice cream. While they were there, Sora, Ventus, and Roxas, told them what happened and how _it _might be using these creatures as a tool.

"Ansem must have tampered with _it_. Maybe he gave him some kind of power of darkness and junk." Riku assumed.

"Maybe but we have to report before…WE GOTTA LEAVE FAST!" Sora exclaimed and had the other five get on their feet.

The group of six went to go alert the master, not knowing that they have a blue companion following them…

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What was that?" asked a nervous Namine.

"Probably just some moogles," Said Kairi.

"I know that," Namine said pointing at the moogles having a small tea party."What I meant is what rushed by so quickly."

Kairi shrugged and then turned to Aqua.

"Hey Aqua, do you know what passed by that I didn't notice but Nami did?" Kairi asked the blue haired wielder.

"I don't know but I think it can't be good." Aqua stood out, summoning her keyblade out to the field. She then turned to face the moogles.

"We know you're here spying on us, your disguises are too suspicious." Aqua stated.

The moogles looked at her and then morphed into large creature. It had a dark coat of armor and its arms were chained and its lower body was caged.

"Nami, you have a knack for know which creature is which…do you know?" Kairi asked.

"I have only seen this in books only once but I believe that is Iron Prisoner. Once we defeat his first form, its second form will approach. The only way for us to defeat it is to defeat all its forms but the catch is that it grows stronger after each form is defeated. There are only four forms to this…creature." Namine answered Kairi's question and summoned her keyblade.

"This should definitely be interesting." Kairi and Aqua said, smiling deviously.

**XxXxX**

**Haha XD hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did writing it ^^ I know I made Xion a bit OOC (Out Of Character) but hey, stories need that little twist XD**

**Anyway, here's another ABOUT THE WIELDERS 8D**

**GROUP 2**

**Xion- 15-year-old keyblade wielder who gets easily distracted by things and loves sea shells. She loves her friends and vows to protect them with her life. She excels mostly on magic rather than physical fighting. When in trouble, Riku has her back. While she strayed off, she met a black haired boy who was curious about the thing she was looking for in the field of flowers when she strayed off. Xion is very curious about him because of how familiar he looked. **

**Riku- 16-year-old keyblade wielder who aspires to become a master. He is Sora's and Kairi's best friend at a very young age. He and Sora have a history of getting into trouble with Even and his "experiments" he does with Ansem on **_**it.**_** He always cleans up Xion's messes but enjoys doing so. He protects his friends when they're in trouble and hurt. He wonders what happened to Xion while she strayed off to follow the "flower rustler".**

**Terra- 17-year-old keyblade wielder who desires to become a master. He is like an older brother to Ventus and cares about the safety of his friends. He does high physical damage to enemies when attacking. Even though he may seem like a hard-to-hit-man, he can take a beating at a certain limit. Terra noticed the black haired boy talking to Xion. He didn't tell his friends that he noticed them two talking but knows that there is something odd about him.**

**Hehe, until next time ;D**


	4. Group 3

**Sorry for not updating this story…and this is supposed to be a short story! DX Gosh I am HORRIBLE at updating. Forgive me! DX LOL I just realized that it was 'Iron **_**Im**_**prisoner' XD but I'll keep it that way X3 It's only one chapter :) I FAIL for not updating DX I have to finish this story soon cause of school D: I know that hasn't stopped me but this year is gonna be tough XDX**

**XxXxX**

_The group of six went to go alert the master, not knowing that they have a blue companion following them…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_What was that?" asked a nervous Namine._

"_Probably just some moogles," Said Kairi._

"_I know that," Namine said pointing at the moogles having a small tea party."What I meant is what rushed by so quickly." _

_Kairi shrugged and then turned to Aqua._

"_Hey Aqua, do you know what passed by that I didn't notice but Nami did?" Kairi asked the blue haired wielder._

"_I don't know but I think it can't be good." Aqua stood out, summoning her keyblade out to the field. She then turned to face the moogles._

"_We know you're here spying on us, your disguises are too suspicious." Aqua stated._

_The moogles looked at her and then morphed into large creature. It had a dark coat of armor and its arms were chained and its lower body was caged._

"_Nami, you have a knack for know which creature is which…do you know?" Kairi asked._

"_I have only seen this in books only once but I believe that is Iron Prisoner. Once we defeat his first form, its second form will approach. The only way for us to defeat it is to defeat all its forms but the catch is that it grows stronger after each form is defeated. There are only four forms to this…creature." Namine answered Kairi's question and summoned her keyblade._

"_This should definitely be interesting." Kairi and Aqua said, smiling deviously._

_**FLASHBACK**_

**GROUP THREE-**_**RADIANT GARDEN**_** GARDENS…**

Aqua, Kairi, and Namine patrolled the gardens of Radiant Garden. They knew the land best because they would spend their time here tending to them as if they were their own.

Kairi noticed an odd blue shaped creature roaming around the gardens. She then turned to Namine.

"Hey Nami, do you know what this is?" Kairi asked Namine while eyeing the creature.

Namine looked at the creature and then came to a conclusion: "Well, Kairi, this here is an Unversed. Sort of like a Heartless but instead of stealing hearts to level up their strength, they feed off the negative energy. The more you think negative, the more you make it stronger. That's all I know about this version of this specimen from the books."

"Good work Nami but how do we defeat it?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi you use your keyblade to defeat it." Aqua popped in from a distance.

"Ohhh okay!" Kairi said and summoned her keyblade.

She charged at the Unversed and then swung her keyblade. Instead of the keyblade colliding with the Unversed, it collided onto the ground, causing Kairi to lose her balance and fall. Kairi fumed when she realized that she didn't hit it.

"WHERE IS THAT _THING_!" Kairi shouted out.

"Kairi calm down." Aqua told her.

"NO! I WILL CATCH IT AND SKIN IT ALIVE!"

"I don't think that's possible Kairi. It may function like a Heartless for all we know."

Kairi calmed down and slumped to her knees onto the ground.

"You're probably right. I react so negatively toward the dumbest thing that could easily be classified as a treat apparently…" Kairi said calmly.

Aqua and Namine looked at her and they both smiled. All of a sudden, a rush passed through Namine and she felt it hit her hard. It was like a hard snowstorm blowing through the air and hitting you.

"_What was that?"asked nervous Namine._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The Iron Prisoner moved around, tight in its shackles like a first form should. It spotted the girls and it went spinning around in circles. That move almost hit all the girls; luckily, they dodged at the last second.

Namine casted a blizzard attack from her keyblade to trap it in one place. Aqua then came in trapped it a vortex of thunder. Kairi proceeded to attack it directly, not even hesitating; she hit the Iron Prisoner hard enough to release it from its first form. A flash a light came out, which made the target disappear…

"Yay we defeated it! High-five girls!" Kairi exclaimed.

Namine just shook her head while Aqua shrugged. Then a noise came out, the Iron Prisoner appeared once again, but this time, it looked more different…

The Iron Prisoner's second form emerged, its hands free but the lower half of its body was bound together. From its hands, a massive hammer came out. The girls stood in awe for a second but moved quickly out of the way so that its attacks don't hit them. It disappeared into the ground, making the girls cautious of their surroundings. All of a sudden, a cage shot up and trapped Kairi. Namine went to help Kairi as she gestured Aqua to take care of the Iron Prisoner before it can immediately attack them.

Aqua then jumped in the air and activated her special Bubble Burst command. Bubbles shot at the Prisoner and it flinched. When the Prisoner remembered the caged Kairi, it suddenly went into a fire spiral, hitting anything and anyone that stood in its way. It headed toward Namine and Kairi…

Namine did all she could to help Kairi but her attacks did little damage to the cage. And the fire spiraling Prisoner headed toward the two girls, Namine closed her eyes and encased herself in ice with the power of her keyblade. While incasing herself, spikes appeared as the ice formed and penetrated the cage and pierced the Iron Prisoner. The intense damage made onto the Iron Prisoner unleashed it's third form while Kairi used her Fira spell to release Namine.

The third for of the Iron Prisoner was free from all clutches and is stronger than his two forms. It started to spiral with fire surrounding it again. The fire was more massive than before and burned any plants into a complete crisp. The three girls then looked at each other and nodded.

"TRINITY LIMIT ACTIVATE!" All three girls shouted.

Aqua started with a whirlpool of water coming out of her keyblade that washed the Iron Prisoner out. The Iron Prisoner sprawled a cage out like before and headed towards Namine this time. Namine noticed this and dodged backward by doing a flip and in the process of doing so; she released a massive amount of thunder that mixed with the excess water that was on the Prisoner. The Prisoner was electrocuted and suffered a huge amount of damage but not enough. The Iron Prisoner then went on a rampage, hitting anything and anybody in sight. Kairi, the last one to complete the trinity, released fire from her keyblade and engulfed the Iron Prisoner whole. Once the Iron Prisoner recovered, the girls struck all their keyblades for the final blow. The final blow was strong enough to release the Iron Prisoner from its third form and almost destroy its final form.

The final form looked like its third form but only maxed out in its stats. The three girls used up too much of their energy and slumped down on each other to take a breath. The Iron Prisoner at its fullest power, charged toward the tired wielders. The three then created a barrier enough to protect them for a while.

The Iron Prisoner then ultimately destroyed the barrier. The girls, feeling defenseless and defeated, said their last goodbyes to each other.

"Bye Aqua and Namine, it was nice knowing you two." Kairi said first.

"You two were like younger sisters for me. I'm gonna miss you guys." Aqua then told them.

"I'm gonna miss you two the most out of everyone!" Namine cried.

"What about Roxas?" Kairi smirked.

"What about Sora, Kairi?" Aqua chuckled sadly.

"What about Terra, Aqua?" Namine told her.

All three turned red but then remembered the state they were in. The all held up their keyblades in defense for what they think is their last time.

"FIRE!" Shouted a certain familiar female voice.

"Take this!" Four other familiar voices shouted.

"Hyaaaa!" Two other voices shouted.

After all those hit, the Iron Prisoner was finally defeated.

"You guys okay?" asked a brown haired young man, Terra.

"We're fine…," said Kairi.

"You don't seem fine." Sora chuckled. Then Kairi punched him in the gut. Sora cried.

"You know, when we found out that you guys were in danger, we came as soon as we can. Roxas couldn't contain himself when he heard that you guys were the last targets." Xion hugged them as if they were choking fish while Roxas glared at Xion.

"Other than that, at least you guys weren't badly wounded." Ventus told them.

"I'm glad about that too." Aqua said with relief as she lied down on the leftover patches of grass.

"Yeah." Kairi and Namine said in unison as they both lied down on the leftover patches of grass as well.

"Guys this is no time to be lying around. _It _is still on the loose!" Sora exclaimed. Namine then threw a fluffy Moogle at Sora.

"Ahhhhhh the Moogle is too fluffy!" Sora yelped.

"This is no time to fool around Sora!" Roxas exclaimed at him.

"You're right…Now everybody-LET'S MOVE!" Terra commanded and everyone started to move and run in a certain direction.

"Terra, where are we going?" Aqua asked him as she and the group followed his lead.

"To the study, _It _is most likely after Master Ansem." Terra told her.

**XxXxX**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Is that you and your group of keyblade wielders Wielder Terra?" Ansem asked.

"I finally found you Old Man…"Said a dark and mysterious tone.

In came a boy who looked like Sora with golden eyes, jet black hair, and a smile that looks like it could kill.

"How did you escape _Vanitas_?"Ansem asked the boy.

The boy named Vanitas snickered and locked the door behind him.

**XxXxX**

**That's the chapter. It was a lot longer than the others because the Iron Prisoner has a lot of forms (only four though XP). I feel bad for not updating but the next chapter will be the last chapter for this mini story.**

**ABOUT THE WIELDERS:**

**Kairi- 15-year-old, spunky, dramatic, and hyperactive keyblade wielder who wants to use the power of the keyblade for protecting people. She excels more in magic and wants to protect Radiant Garden from evil. Her hobbies are hurting Sora, talking with her girl friends, and fighting evil. She has a thing for Sora secretly.**

**Namine- 15-year-old quiet keyblade wielder who wants to speak her mind more in words than actions. She does not like to fight but only if she has to. She knows a great deal about enemies that dwell within each world and Radiant Garden. Her hobbies are eating ice cream, drawing, researching, and protecting her friends. She has a little crush on Roxas.**

**Aqua- 17-year-old brave keyblade wielder who has a dream to become a keyblade master. She will do what she can to become strong in the ways of magic but never in darkness. Her dream and friends are her inspiration for fighting evil. She has a thing for Terra but can easily hide it.**


	5. A New Ally and the Final Battle

**It's been like FOREVER since I updated this story. This is the last chapter to it so enjoy. Sorry for not updating for you fans.**

**XxXxX**

_-Where Last Chapter Left Off-_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"_Is that you and your group of keyblade wielders Wielder Terra?" Ansem asked._

"_I finally found you Old Man…"Said a dark and mysterious tone._

_In came a boy who looked like Sora with golden eyes, jet black hair, and a smile that looks like it could kill._

"_How did you escape Vanitas?"Ansem asked the boy._

_The boy named Vanitas snickered and locked the door behind him._

**XxXxX**

_**Current Time**_

All of the keyblade wielders rushed past the gardens and to the castle where Ansem resides when conducting research. As the nine wielders ran, they saw a black-haired young man with armor on and holding a helmet, from the back, looking around the castle doors. In order not to be seen by the young man, the whole group hid behind bushes that were consecutively aligned in an organized row.

"Is that _it?_" Sora asked in a quiet voice with the moogle in his arms.

"It has to be _it_!" Ventus whispered back.

"Think rationally you two. Just because he has black hair from the back **does not **mean it is _it._" Terra whispered from a couple of bushes down.

"He's right. Ansem can be sued for having keyblade wielders, such as ourselves, attack someone who looks just like _it._" Kairi agreed.

"Then what **are **we gonna do?" Roxas asked.

"How about we ask him why he's out here?" Namine popped in.

Everyone then stares at Namine. The all grin and nod at each other. They all check to see if the boy disappeared from the area and sure enough, he was still there.

"Who's goin'?" Riku asked in a whisper voice.

Riku looks at Sora, who looks at Ventus, who then looks at Kairi, who stares at Terra, who then looks at Aqua, then at Namine, next at Roxas, and then, finally, Xion. Xion looks next to her to only see nothing.

"Why me?" Xion whispered as she whines.

"Because you're always the tester. Now go!" the group whispered to her.

Xion gets ready to go out but then is stopped by a hand. The hand belonged to Kairi.

"You can't go out like that. You'll be recognized. Wear this." Kairi holds up an outfit.

"Fine." Xion rolled her eyes.

Xion changed into an outfit similar to her friend Yuffie has. The outfit consisted a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with blue belt around her waist, white knee high socks, orange shoes, and net-like sleeves on her arms that are then covered by orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"Kairi…where did you get this outfit?" Xion asked her red-haired friend.

"I got it from Yuffie. She's now into more of the "black-unseen ninja" outfit when, in reality, it isn't much of a ninja outfit. She also said it was getting small on her." Kairi answered.

Xion sighed and came out of the bushes to ask the boy. She taps his shoulder. In return, the black-haired boy pointed his sword at Xion out of instinct. Xion staggered to the ground with a sword pointing at her neck. Once realizing that Xion wasn't a threat, the boy put his sword behind him.

"Sorry, my mistake." The boy helped her up.

"It's nothing. So...who are you?" Xion asked him.

"Hm? Oh! My name is…HEY, NOW I RECOGNIZE YOU!" The black-haired boy told Xion.

"Huh?" Xion said, sounding confused.

"Mhm. You helped me when you were at that one town that got half-destroyed! And I think you were the one in the area with the flowers, looking for something. Am I right?" The boy asked.

Xion tries to recall her memories. She remembers looking for the blue unversed in the flowers. As she went further back into her memories, she recognizes the boy.

"Now I remember you!" Xion exclaims.

"Name's Zack Fair. I changed into this outfit to look more presentable to whoever employs me." The black-haired boy said while kissing the glove that covers Xion's wrist.

Xion blushes and then slips her arm away.

"My name is Xion. Now, I ask you, why are you wandering the grounds of where a possible weapon-of-destruction-suspect may be?" Xion asked Zack.

"I'm here to apply for a job. No One was guarding the doors so I thought there would be a secret entrance." Zack held up the application.

"Wait here. I have to consult some colleagues of mine." Xion assured him.

Xion ran to the bushes to talk to her friends. She tells them everything.

"No wonder I thought he was suspicious when I saw him." Terra said.

"Anyway, you guys know the secret entrance, right? 'Cause I don't." Xion tells them.

Everyone sighed and then came out of the bushes. After activating a secret entrance that would lead straight to Ansem's study, all nine keyblade wielders and their new ally, Zack Fair, went down those stairs.

The sight they saw wasn't surprising. Papers were everywhere and test tubes were broken. _It _was holding Ansem hostage.

"Release him now _Vanitas_." Aqua pulled out her keyblade.

"In your dreams, _Blue Bird_." Vanitas stuck out his tongue.

"You already wreaked havoc in Radiant Garden-Especially since we have Sora, Roxas, and Ventus to do that." Aqua pointed out.

"I see your point. But I'm negotiating with _Master _here."Vanitas smirked.

"Don't make us take out _that._" Aqua retaliated.

"_You. Wouldn't. Dare._" Vanitas peered his eyes at the blue-haired woman.

All of a sudden, darkness surrounded the room and all twelve people in the room were stranded in complete and utter darkness. Vanitas had the unversed bind Ansem.

"Fight me." Vanitas smirked.

Zack began to charge toward Vanitas with his sword but was stopped by Riku.

"You're going to fall into his trap. Be careful." Riku told him.

The sword-wielder lowered his sword.

"Namine, you know what to do." Sora said.

Namine nodded and popped a screen open in front of her. The petit blonde analyzed data that went through the screen.

"Roxas and Ven stay behind and make sure her focus doesn't break."Terra advised the two blondes.

The two-look-alike-blondes stayed behind to protect Namine. A protective barrier surrounded Namine and Roxas while Ventus guarded the outside.

"Analyzation of Vanitas commence weakness: still searching. Now commencing to relinquish surrounding darkness as well." Namine said, sounding almost like a robot.

Kairi, Aqua, and Xion looked at each other and nodded while Namine was analyzing data.

"Holy?" Kairi and Xion asked.

"Holy." Aqua smiled.

"Even if Nami isn't here to help us with maximizing the power?" Xion asked.

"Yes." Aqua confirmed.

Kairi and Xion summoned their keyblades and touch the tip of Aqua's keyblade as Aqua extended her keyblade outward. A ball of light then appears. Each second, the ball of light grows bigger and bigger. Then, like in a game of Fruit Ball, Kairi hit the ball of light into the air. Aqua then teleported into the air and hit it toward Vanitas. To hit Vanitas, Xion hit it harder to gain more momentum. When it hit, dust covered the whole area. Once it cleared, Vanitas looked to be un-scratched by it. In fact, Vanitas surrounded himself with a barrier of darkness and just smirked.

"My turn!" The golden-eyed teen exclaimed.

Without even blinking, Vanitas summoned missiles of darkness and targeted the wielders. Despite how powerful these were, Sora and Riku emerged to deflect them. Instead of having them be vaporized like in Twilight Town, the missiles bounced off of the keyblades and traveled to new targets. The missiles in turn hit the barrier Namine and Roxas were in. A malicious grin appeared on Vanitas's face.

The grin wiped off of Vanitas's face after spikes of earth hurled him into the air. After that blow, a force slashed Vanitas multiple times at once. After those hits, Vanitas fell onto the ground. As it turned out, Terra was the one that conjured the spikes and the multiple hits came from Zack.

The barrier that surrounded Namine and Roxas dissolved when it was hit by the missiles of darkness. Unversed began to appear in that area. Roxas and Ventus began to fight them and used all their strength and magic in order to ward them off. Roxas then turned to Ventus.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roxas smirked.

"Ice-incasing?" Ventus answered.

"Bingo." Roxas assured and gave Ventus a high-five.

"BLIZZARD!" The two blonde twins shouted.

Ice and snow began to form around Namine, Roxas, and Ventus. The ice-barrier took the form of a giant turtle shell.

"Analyzation complete. Destroying surrounding darkness in one minute. Weakness of Vanitas: …" Namine stopped all of a sudden.

"Something wrong Namine?" Ventus and Roxas asked.

Namine put her hand over mouth to cover excessive giggling. The two blondes came over to her to see what she was giggling about. They both looked at the screen and began to laugh. Namine, while still giggling, handed Ventus a charm.

"Ven, I need you to (giggle) put this charm on Vanitas (giggle); Roxas (giggle), try to trap Vanitas and Ven together (giggle) in some kind of barrier." Namine told the twins.

They both saluted Namine and began to go off.

"Wait!" Namine exclaimed.

The two looked back at her with the same look.

"Ven, thank you for the ice cream a few days before, that cheered me up. As for you Roxas, I forgive you for forgetting my birthday." Namine told them.

"That's why you had ice cream with Namine!" Roxas exclaimed to Ventus.

"Whatever, let's just get Vanitas right now." Ventus began to turn red.

The twin-duo went out of the ice-shell.

"Hey Vanitas! I have a bone to pick with you!" Ventus shouted to him.

"I'm very…flattered by that…Ventus." Vanitas panted a bit, sounding tiredly sarcastic.

"THUNDER!" Roxas exclaimed.

A cage of thunder surrounded Vanitas and Ventus. Neither Vanitas nor Ventus were able to poof their keyblades into their hands because they would attract the thunder from the cage. Then they began to wrestle each other. Ventus pinned Vanitas to the ground but then tables were turned. Vanitas landed a couple of punches until Ventus kicked him off. When Ventus kicked Vanitas, Vanitas was hurled at the thunder and was electrocuted.

Vanitas woke up only to be in confined territory with the charm on. All nine keyblade wielders, Zack, and Ansem were right outside of Vanitas's confinement window and laughed to their hearts content. Ventus not only succeeded in putting the charm on Vanitas, but also gave him humiliation.

The charm put on Vanitas creates a life sized moogle costume. Once the charm is put on someone, it activates. It does not deactivate until, in this case, Ventus takes the charm off Vanitas. After the confrontation, the wielders, and Zack Fair, went to rebuild what was destroyed in Radiant Garden…

**XxXxX**

**Second story over…**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story :D**

**By the way, good job to those of you who guessed Vanitas was "**_**it".**_

**Another note: "**_**that" **_**that Vanitas and Aqua were referring to had nothing to do with the charm.**


End file.
